


The Creation of a Solenoid

by wildenessat221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missed Opportunity, Post TGG, bit angsty, they'll get there eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenessat221b/pseuds/wildenessat221b
Summary: They were close once. Close to... Something.





	The Creation of a Solenoid

They'd been close once. 

Close to... Something.

In retrospect, it was adrenaline fuelled and charged and impulsive. 

And sublime. 

They were alive, both of them... Miraculously alive.

They'd agreed to die together.

It truly was all or nothing.

Just the two of us against the rest of the world.

They'd been inches closer than normal in the cab home, thighs twitching against the currents in the air. 

Cool air had whipped outside, but they were in a vacuum. 

A vacuum of adoration and warmth and relief and holy fuck, we're alive. 

The atmosphere was hot, the both of them sweating. 

The driver hadn't existed.

The walls hadn't existed. 

The world hadn't existed. 

All there was in the entire universe was ragged breaths and a faint smell of gunpowder and shaking fingers.

Cosy jumpers. 

Coat collars. 

They'd stumbled through the door of Baker Street. 

Sherlock lingered at the bottom of the stairs, watching as John climbed somewhat skittishly. His small feet darted between steps precariously, and his hands rested on his chest, reassuring himself that there was in fact no Semtex there. Watched him disappear behind the door of the upstairs flat. 

He'd leaned his head back against the wall and breathed deeply, savouring each intake and relishing in exhalation.

(I'm alive, and I'm glad to be alive, and John's alive and we're the only two people in the world.)

He'd followed John up the stairs, and found him settled into his armchair. He'd been silent, but on hearing Sherlock, he broke into hysterical giggles. 

Sherlock lowered himself into his own chair, and gave John a confused look. 

(The currents had followed them... The air was charged.)

'What?'

'Nothing. Nothing. It's just... That enormous buggering brain of yours... My undeniably impressive muscles... Our notorious success rates... Your big brother, all the king's horses and all the king's men... Scotland fucking Yard... All at our disposal. And we're saved from a messy oblivion by the fucking Bee Gees.'

Sherlock laughed.

'Nicely laid out. It certainly sounds strange. But the Bee Gees are still shite.'

John shot him an amused smile.

'Not deleted them then?'

'Lord, I wish I could... Mycroft's first crush was Barry Gibb, however much he denies it. Although I didn't tell you that. Despite moral obligation and lawfulness, guillotine is still very much within the realms of possibility.'

John let out a deep breathy laugh. 

'Duly noted. Mycroft into beards then?'

'So it would seem.'

The room was silent, but there was an undercurrent. A buzzing of terrifying electricity.   
John sat forwards, outstretching his legs so that they sat on either side of Sherlock's.

'What about you then... What are you into.'

Sherlock swallowed hard, then regained his composure.

'Not Barry Gibb, that's for sure.'

John's feet inched closer.

'Oh no?'

'No. Too tall.'

'Oh.'

Sherlock sat forwards, and John slowly retracted his legs and did the same. They were moving closer towards each other... An impenetrable force dragging them together. 

The undercurrent was finally focused... An electromagnet. 

They were both so afraid, but they couldn't stop moving. 

Their eyes locked, when they were inches apart. 

Sherlock looked into John's eyes and saw a tropical sea. 

He saw home and safety and everything he ever wanted.

He thought he may drown. 

His eyes dropped to John's slightly parted lips. 

He bit his own and took a deep breath.

'I'm glad we're alive John.'

The magnet deactivated, but they remained locked into position, relishing in radiated heat and closeness. 

'Yeah. Yeah, so am I.'

John was so close that Sherlock could feel his breath dust along his own cheekbone. 

That was good, he reasoned. 

He could use all the extra oxygen he could get his hands on. 

'Lets stay alive for as long as the world lets us, John.'

Two deep swallows.

'Yes Sherlock. Let's do that.'

Both went to bed that night and didn't sleep, a shared ceiling and floor and an Atlantic separating what should have been two hearts beating in unison and entwined in one set of body heat.

Sherlock broke their agreement when he jumped. 

John hadn't forgotten. 

The invisible electromagnet remained in 221B, a coil added each time John walked through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you oh so very much for reading!! Comments would be much appreciated.


End file.
